Fallen
by GraysonsGirl
Summary: Robin's life is changed when his ex-girl frend comes into town and then is proptly killed. Soon Robin is attacked and hurt and now he must cop with the injuries and the son he didn't know he had.


I must be nuts for starting this but I really wanted to write this. This was provoked by TickelTub's post. I won't tell you what she wrote 'cause it'd ruin the story. At least the first part anyway,

Prologe

Robin POV

It's a true statement that what goes up must go down. And that higher up you go the move you have to fall. I was up as high as I could be and like always I fell. Fell so heard I don't know if I'll get up again. I should have seen this coming but like so many times I climbed too high and flew too close to the sun.

It started innocent enough I was still in Gotham and Mena was the most beautiful girl in school. She had the eyes of emeralds and hair soft and golden. One day I got up enough currage to smile at her in the hall one day and you know what? She smiled back. That's how it started soon she was the only one I would talk to. I never had to tell who I was she figured it out on her own. I can still feel her back leaning against my chest even through clothes it sent a charge up my spine.

Our little life hidden in the real world wasn't meant to least and the night before I left for Jump I went to her. I wanted her to come with me but she couldn't. That night we gave each other our purity. It was dumb and we kept our mouths closed because her parents were sleeping only three rooms away, but it was worth it. I waited till she woke the next morning before leaving. She hugged me and told me that she hoped I'd find a girl who would love me in Jump. She knew that I needed people, she knew me better than I knew my self.

Everything that goes up must come down. I went up as high as I could and I crashed down. Now I don't know if I can get up again.…..

Chapter one

Hit the ground

Robin woke looking up at the ceiling of Titan's tower. He stretched his body was still a little sore from that flight back from Tokyo. Walking into the Ops room he found the rest of the Titans executing their favorite activities. Beast Boy playing Video games, Cyborg kicking BB's butt at video games. Raven reading her newest grim book. Starfire was absent.

'Probably taking a shower' Robin thought as he opened the fridge to grab a random apple. Sinking his teeth into the juicy fruit, Robin heard his cell go off. Rolling his eyes, he reached down and looked at the screen. It read "Mena".

'Mena? I haven't heard from her in about a year and a half.' Robin thought as he flipped it open and put the speaker to his ear. A desperate screaming voice reached his ear.

"Help! Dick I need you I'm in Jump and he's after me. I don't know who he is but he knows I know you please help! He's going to kill me! 'Bang!'"

Robin quickly slammed the phone to the counter and ran from the room. The titans seeing he actions soon followed him. Robin raced through the city hoping to find Mena in one piece. A trial of blood lead him to a dirty alley were and the end half hidden by a trash can huddled Mena her arms seemingly wrapped around her chest. She looked at Dick and gave him a small smile. Her eyes told him everything. Like so many loved ones before, he had been too late. Before her eyes closed she pressed something into his arms.

Her eyes widened as her attacker rose up behind Robin and struck him hard in the shoulder. Robin kicked the man had in the hip and the brut was sent back. Robin turned to Mena to see her eyes closed and her face peaceful. Robin bit back a tear and looked down at what she had given him. His own eyes widened seeing what had been given to him. Just then the brut stirred from his place and pulling a gun he shoot twice at the hero. Robin avoided one but was struck in the shoulder with the other.

Robin quickly threw smoke pelts at the man and took off running. The Titans saw Robin burst from the smoke filled ally. They wondered what happened when the smoke cleared all they saw was the dead girl. Starfire looked at Cyborg surely Robin could not have done this.

Robin ran until his cape was grabbed by the bruit and he hit the brick wall of the nearby building. Robin hit it with his hurt shoulder. Pain ripped through his body. Steadying himself Robin made ready to fight the men yet still keeping his bundle safe from. The battle was short and painful. Robin couldn't seem to get any good hits. In the skirmish his Titans communicator was shattered. At last the brut took an old metal garbage can lid and hit Robin in the lower back. Robin heard something crack and more pain came to him. He fell to the ground. His breathing was hard and as he looked toward the man slowly walking toward him rain began to fall on to the street. The man grabbed Robin by the hair and pulled him up so as to lay a punch the very spot he had just hit. Robin let out a scream of agony and in that moment another scream joined the first.

With that scream Robin suddenly knew he had to win this fight no matter what. When the man dropped Robin in order to pull the gun from his back pocket, Robin grabbed his sharpest bird-a-rang and threw it at the man's head. Robin's throw was low and Robin watched as it sliced through the man's neck. Robin watched him fall. While part of him was sorry about what had just happened another part rejoiced at the end of the battle.

Robin looked at himself, his blood was everywhere. With the last bit of strength Robin pulled a small communicator from his belt. He looked at it for a moment when Batman had given it to him it was for emergencies only. Robin had the feeling this counted. Placing the bud in his ear the device connected to the watch tower above.

"This is Robin, I need medical attention SOS please this isn't a joke. Code 33497. Pleas…come…" Robin couldn't finish the sentence his head dropped to the ground and his eyes began to close. In his ear I he could hear someone talking to him.

"It's going be okay kid I'm on my way. Just don't move"

When Supper man landed in the alley way he quickly checked to see if Robin still had a heart beat then told Jonn the beam them up. It seemed to be a mad house in the Watch tower once it was known that Batman's son was in the infirmary. Outside the O.R.'s door Supper man paced rapidly while wonder woman watched. Batman was on his way to them but he had to finish something in Gotham first.

Safe in wonder woman's arms a small, yet healthy, baby boy napped. She wrapped the fresh warm blankets around the child and looked up at Super man.

"So what do you think Bruce will freak out about first? His son's condition? Or the fact he's now a grandpa?"

Superman raised an eyes brow. "What makes you think the child is Robin's?"

Wonder woman pull out a letter that had been tucked away in the child's old blankets. "This, it's addressed to Dick but it pretty much says: hey this is yours I wouldn't be doing this if a mad man wasn't after men and his name's Luke."

"Cute name." said a dark voice from the end of the hall. Both heroes jumped to see Batman walk toward them. "Now can somebody tell me why I'm here? I had to break off a date with Salina to come here." He looked at the child then at the other two. "Clark please tell me you didn't drag me up here to see that you knocked up Lois."

"No, um Bruce there's two things you need to know. One Dick's in the O. R. And I don't know what's going on and two meet you grand kid his name's Luke!"

So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Please comment!


End file.
